In the Forest They Watch and Wait
by magan bagan
Summary: Edward and Bella live in a time when the world of magic is forbidden. Anyone with a power has to keep it hidden and hope to survive. But what happens when the high wardens come to the small town of Denali? Who will survive their carefully hidden secret? AU-AH.


**In the Forests They Watch and Wait**

Authors Note: _I just want to say a quick thank you to my partner in crime and amazing beta **kyla713**! She tackled this beast for me late and did an amazing job._

_**To The People of Denali:**_

_**In an attempt against our lives, those who know the ways of magic tried to stage a coup. They came into our homes as we slept, overtook our guards, and threatened our very existence with their abilities. No one saw them coming and those who did paid greatly for it.**_

_**For centuries we have lived in peace together, but that is no more. One truth was made abundantly clear.**_

_**The magical world is dangerous.**_

_**We, your high wardens, will not tolerate such a blatant disregard for the laws that have been set in place. It is our duty to maintain order and stop those who wish to disrupt it. Those who wish to take matters into their own hands are no longer welcome. Leave if you so choose, but bear one thing in mind.**_

_**The use and teachings of enchantments is henceforth forbidden in the New Land.**_

_**Anyone who is found breaking this law will be executed immediately.**_

_**We will restore order and peace amongst the Land again.**_

_**Fear not.**_

It was winter in Denali. Snow covered most of the land and kept nearly everyone indoors. The silence was almost deafening in its completeness. Anyone who wasn't from the village would think the area had been deserted. But the rest of us knew better.

So, instead of holing up in my family's house to wait out the weather, I found myself slinking between the trees in the forest. It was the one place we could go to freely use our abilities, especially during the winter. My body was on full alert, my breath clouding around me from the frigid air as I searched for my opponent.

Various sounds filled the forest, but I did my best to tune them out and listen for one distinct noise. I searched for her familiar scent with each step, knowing that she had to be close.

With a pause, I tilted my head to the right and listened. Nothing.

I took another step and stopped.

The air around me stirred and I caught a hint of orange blossoms and a fire hearth.

Her scent.

She was close.

Just as I was about to make my move, a flurry of fur and teeth came flying through the air at me. On instinct, I raised my hand in front of me and watched as the white and gray wolf froze mid-air.

She growled and snapped her jaw at me before finally shifting forms.

"You can put me down now," she huffed. Her long locks of brown hair floated around her head as though the wind was blowing it and her equally brown eyes blazed. She looked angry and beautiful.

I chuckled, feeling the energy of power crackle in response to my mood. "Now where would the fun be in that?" I teased.

"Edward Cullen!"

I sighed and lowered my hand. The concentration I had been using began to ease and gently released the hold it had on her as she lowered to the ground. When her feet planted firmly on the snow-covered grass, I completely let go of the power and grinned at the frazzled girl before me.

She narrowed her eyes at me and stomped her foot in exasperation. Seeing her angry was adorable. "You know it's not fair for you to use your powers when we're fighting, Edward."

"Just like it's not fair for you to shift in the middle of a fight, Bella." I crossed my arms over my chest as I continued to pant, my breaths coming out in clouds of heavy gasps. "I was just following your lead."

Bella just shook her head and stormed off into the trees. The cloak that wrapped around her shoulders swirled around her body as she turned to leave. Her feet barely made a sound as she moved through the snow at a quick pace.

I shook my head and moved to catch up with her. When I reached her side, I leaned down and said, "You're getting better. I didn't catch your scent until just before you attacked."

For a few seconds she didn't say anything. Her nose was scrunched up and her hands balled into fists, but as my words sunk in she began to relax. "Really?" she asked softly, her cheeks pink from the chilled wind.

"Of course." She had almost bested me, but my reflexes had always been quicker. "I'm impressed at how quickly you picked it all up." My brothers and I had been training, both with our powers and in combat, since we were small children. It had always been done in secret because of the high wardens' law. Bella hadn't started training with us until recently, but she was proving to be a quick study.

The shy smile that graced her lips let me know that she was pleased. We continued to make our way through the trees toward the village in silence. I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye, ready to catch her if she happened to fall. She was graceful when fighting, but could find almost anything to trip over the rest of the time.

Just before we broke through the trees to enter the market, I reached for Bella's hand and tugged her to stop. Her small body crashed into mine and I wrapped my arms around her to keep her from falling back. Her eyes widened slightly and she bit down on her bottom lip nervously.

I couldn't speak for a moment.

Somewhere along the way, Isabella Swan had grown up. No longer was she the awkward and gangly little girl that used to follow me everywhere. She had become a woman- a slender frame and perfect curves only adding to her beauty. It was a subtle change, but one that I had begun to notice. She had no idea how attractive she was.

Closing my eyes, I attempted to pull myself together before speaking. When I looked back at her, Bella was watching me curiously. Her head tilted to the side and her lip released from her teeth and parted.

"Uh, Esme asked me to invite you and Charlie over for dinner tomorrow." I was pleased to hear that my voice was steadier than I felt.

"Oh, um, okay. I'll let him know when he returns." Her small hands rested on my chest, the heat from her skin burning through the fabric of my shirt. "Tell Esme thank you."

I nodded, my eyes moving to her lips as she spoke. "I will."

We stood like that for an immeasurable moment. Our eyes locked and our bodies pressed together. My heart pounded against my ribs.

A feeling passed through me at that moment and I knew Bella was showing me something. She had the ability to send impressions and feelings to others. Sometimes, I believed she didn't even realize when she was doing it. It came in quite handy though when she couldn't quite put into words what she was thinking.

That time Bella shared an impression with me, the way she saw me in that moment and the question she wanted to ask.

I grinned. She truly was an amazing creature.

"Edward?" she said softly.

"Yeah?" I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts and realized that we were still embracing. "Oh, sorry. Umm, I'll see you tomorrow then." My arms released their hold around her, aching with the loss.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Tomorrow." And then she stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed me on the cheek, darting through the rest of the trees quickly.

I chuckled, my skin warm from the pressure of her lips.

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

The Cullen family home was on the opposite side of the village from where I was. It was the largest in property and size because my father was Denali's healer, or doctor; he needed enough room to treat and care for the ailing. At one time or another, Carlisle had treated just about everyone in the vicinity.

I made it home just as the sky began to darken. The sign with the wardens ban in the middle of the market for all to see. Lights from the neighboring homes lit my way, smoke billowing out from the chimneys. I remained in the doorway when I entered, stomping the snow from my shoes and removing my cloak and gloves.

As I set my cloak on its hook, I took in a deep breath. Dinner was nearly ready. The spices and fresh meat of our meal wafted through the air as it cooked in the fireplace. Our home was warm from the extra wood burners placed throughout, creating a warm and cozy feeling. We Cullen men were extremely lucky.

"Edward, is that you?" Esme called.

I slid my shoes off and set them next to the others. "Yes, mother. It's me."

She turned around in her chair to see me, her hair glowing from the fireplace. The caramel strands were pinned back, out of her face. "What were you doing out there? You look a mess," she scolded, her brown eyes narrowing at me.

"Just some training," I said with a shrug.

"With what, a frozen lake as your opponent? I bet your clothes are soaked through. Change them this instant or you'll catch a death." She stood up, ignoring the bubbling pot behind her.

"Yes, mother." I kissed the top of her head.

"Get." She laughed, holding her towel up as though to hit me with it.

I darted out of the way and through the next room where a ladder led to the top level. I changed into some dry clothes quickly and was about to head back down again when my two older brother's came into my room, laughing. They were twins, having just celebrated their nineteenth birthday. They still considered me a child, being only seventeen.

Emmett bounded his way in and sat on my bed. Jasper, on the other hand, slunk his way to the open doorway and watched, his arms folded behind him. None of us really looked alike, but we did somehow manage to look like family. When Emmett finally spoke, I sighed with relief that we could finally get on with it.

"You were gone quite a long time today, little brother," he mused.

Shrugging my shoulders, I ran a hand through my hair. "I was training. Bella wanted to work on something new."

Jasper and Emmett exchanged knowing looks, smirking. "I'm sure Charlie will be pleased to hear that," Emmett continued, the sarcasm clear in his voice. Charles Swan was the Protector of Denali. He enforced the laws and made sure the people of the village kept out of harm's way.

I rolled my eyes. "You both know perfectly well that I've been teaching Bella how to fight. Just because the two of you have found your betrothed and can't seem to remain chaste doesn't mean the rest of us are the same way. Besides, things aren't that way between us." Although, the moment between Bella and I before we went our separate ways left me wondering just how true that statement was.

Emmett and Jasper had managed to become promised to girls that came from newer families that settled in Denali. Jasper's betrothed was Alice, a tiny girl whose father sold the best mead and ale for miles around. Rosalie, Emmett's affianced, came from a family of jewelry and cloth makers.

"Haven't you ever noticed the way that Isabella looks at you?" Jasper finally took a few steps into my room. Pieces of his hair fell in his eyes as he stared at me. "I don't need to be able to taste the emotions in a room to know how that girl feels about you."

"You're ridiculous," I growled.

"And you're blind, little brother." He shrugged. "You talk of how Emmett and I are with our Rosalie and Alice, but you look at Isabella Swan the same way. She is a _woman _now after all."

"Perhaps, but there is nothing more between us." No matter how much I wished there were.

My brother's just shook their heads at me, their disappointment obvious.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to eat before the food gets cold."

They both stood up, but made no move to leave. Instead, they both continued to stare at me with the same question gaze on their faces.

"What?" I was getting tired of their wariness.

"Did you hear?" Emmett eventually asked. His voice echoed through the room, practically ricocheting off the walls.

"No. Hear what?" I shook my head, not in the mood for games or riddles.

He sighed and glanced at Jasper. As twins, they looked absolutely nothing alike. Emmett had broader build with larger, thick bands of muscles and had dark curly hair. Jasper, on the other hand, was tall and leonine with straight blond hair. Their personalities were different: Emmett was boisterous while Jasper remained calmer and in control. But somehow, they managed to move and speak in a similar fashion. The ways that you would assume they were different, actually made them alike.

"The high wardens are coming."

I froze at his words. My entire body went numb and I nearly buckled over.

_The high wardens_?

No had heard from or seen them in years. Once they deemed the threat of 'enchantments' taken care of, the two brothers went back to their homeland. From what other's had said, they never left their home, either.

Why were they returning to Denali now?

For us, the use of our powers was normal because it was all that we had ever known. Carlisle and Esme had never tried to hide the fact that we were 'special', but they taught us to be careful as to when and how we used our gifts.

No one else in our village knew of what we could do; something we'd worked really hard to keep hidden.

The high wardens couldn't know. Could they?

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"It was all anyone in the village could talk about this afternoon. Word has traveled that they are making their way here," Jasper took over. "Father probably knows more than we do, though."

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

We gathered around the hearth as we ate, sitting on the floor and in chairs. Alice and Rosalie, my brothers' betrothed, joined us. They remained close to one another, the tension filling the room obviously getting to them.

For a while, we ate in silence. The only sounds coming from the clanking of our spoons against the bowls and our cups as we placed them back on the ground.

Carlisle eventually cleared his throat, calling for our attention. As I looked over at him I saw the shadows that had formed around his eyes and the way his cheeks had become sunken in. Whatever was going on had him under an exorbitant amount of stress. "Am I to assume that you've all heard about the high wardens?"

My brothers and I nodded, our eyes trained on our father.

"Excuse me, sir, but who are they?" Alice politely asked.

Carlisle reached over to Esme and took her hand in his before speaking again. "They are two brothers. Stefan and Vladimir. It is said that they were the first to bring peace and order to this land. They enforce the laws that we have followed for so many years." He hesitated a moment before continuing, squeezing Esme's hand gently. "They are the ones that outlawed the use of 'magic' or 'enchantments'."

I felt my body tense. The story behind what made them do that was not one we liked to mention. It was gruesome and stifling, the reason everyone feared the magical world.

"Even though they have not been present, their demands have always been passed down to us. They have ruled for quite some time." He sighed. "Longer than I have been alive."

Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look. "What aren't you telling us, Father?"

He ran his free hand over his face. "Some believe that Stefan and Vladimir have been around for centuries. That they began using a dark magic that corrupted them and has given them extraordinarily long life."

Our abilities, powers or gifts, were very much a part of who we were. It was something we had been born with. Even Bella talked of how she'd always been able to do the special things that she could. It was something that was just us, and none of us went looking for more. We didn't need to try to understand the magic because it was something instinctual.

If the high wardens had been dipping into a forbidden form, it would explain their outrage. Why they wanted to control who knew about it and used it.

"They've been keeping us in line and outlawed, so to speak, so that no one will try to challenge them again," I said.

Jasper leaned forward in his seat, his expression thoughtful. "Then, if they are coming, it must mean they know about our abilities. It's been so long since they left their home. And I'm certain this isn't a social visit. Stefan and Vladimir are coming here as a warning." He wrapped his arms around Alice, kissing the top of her head.

"Well, if a fight is what they want, then a fight they shall have." Emmett flexed his biceps, bending the light around him and blurring his body.

Esme shook her head forcefully. "No. I will not have you boys do something foolish."

Carlisle pulled her in close to him, quietly trying to comfort her.

I sat there stoically, watching my family comfort and lean on their loved ones and realized that I'd never had that. My family loved me and I knew that, but they had always had someone to turn to, leaving me on my own.

The only person I wanted in my arms was Bella. She was home alone while Charlie was on guard duty; he hated to leave her by herself. My feelings for her had been changing for some time, but I hadn't been ready to admit it.

Before I could stop myself, I closed my eyes and reached out for her mind. It wasn't something I did very often because it felt like an invasion of others privacy, but I needed to see her. I took deep breaths and allowed my body to relax before feeling the tingle of the power course through me, allowing me to touch her mind with my own.

She allowed me in easily. The gentle hum of her favorite song filled her thoughts and I couldn't help smiling.

_Bella?_

_ Edward? Is everything all right? _Her thoughts quieted down and I could hear the concern in her question.

It was impossible to keep anything from her like this. We could read each other's thoughts and I knew that she could sense my uneasiness. _I just… do you think you could come over tonight? There are some things we should talk about._

She was quiet for a moment. Her thoughts were swirling around and not really focusing on one particular thing. Eventually she responded. _Okay. I'll leave a note for my father and come right over._

_ Good. _I felt relieved by her answer. _Promise me you won't shift on your way here. I'll meet you by the bend and walk with you the rest of the way to the house._

_ I promise. _Her thoughts were soft at that moment, almost shy.

_Be safe._

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

Once Bella was safely in our home, I kept her close to me. She didn't seem to mind the presence of my hand on the small of her back or my arm around her shoulders. I felt a strong desire to protect her and having her close helped relax me.

As we talked with my family and they again explained what we had discussed, she twined her fingers with mine and lightly rubbed the back of my hand. The touch of her skin against mine heated me to the core and sent sparks of electricity coursing through me. I had never felt anything like and didn't want it to stop.

Bella listened intently as my father and the others tried to come up with a plan. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She chewed on her lip, showing no other signs of her worry.

I squeezed her hand gently in reassurance.

Her lips curved up into a small smile.

My mother got up and moved around the room, sitting down beside Alice, who was rigid in her seat. They must have asked her to look into the future. Esme took her hand and spoke calmly to her. "What can you see, sweetheart?"

Alice's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she trembled almost violently. "It's not really clear. Everything's happening so fast."

Jasper kept a protective hold on her, muttering to himself.

"They… they don't know. They don't know who is using enchantments," Alice finally got out. "It's their plan to scare people from trying. To sacrifice someone."

Esme continued to hold her hand. "Are you able to see who?"

Alice shook her head. "It isn't clear. Only that they want to make a statement." She shook her head again and her eyes returned to their normal state.

For a while, no one said anything. We all seemed to be thinking over everything we'd learned. It was an impossible situation.

Then, almost out of nowhere, Bella softly cleared her throat.

Everyone in the room turned their attention to her, the subtle blush rising on her cheeks causing me to chuckle. She glanced at me nervously and seemed to gather her courage enough to speak. "Part of the reason why the brothers have been in power for so long is because no one has been able to prove what they are doing, right?"

"That is what is believed," Carlisle answered her.

Bella nodded, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Well, what if we find something of theirs that could prove it. Something that the rest of the world wouldn't be able to deny."

I couldn't believe that she was suggesting such a thing. No one would dare risk such a dangerous attempt again, not unless they knew without a doubt that they would succeed. The look on her face as I watched her told me that she wanted to be the one to do it. Anger at the thought of anything happening to her filled me. I wouldn't allow that to happen.

"No. Absolutely not, Bella," I growled. "It is too dangerous."

She opened her mouth to protest, but my father jumped in as well. "I have to agree with Edward, dear one. Stronger men than you have gone up against them and failed. Your life is much too valuable to risk."

"For what? So that we can return to living our lives in fear? Hide who we really are, in case someone might see?" Bella sighed and lifted her eyes to mine, pleading with me. "Edward, if I can help… why not?" The earnestness of her plea nearly broke me. I'd always had a difficult time saying no to her and realizing how I felt about her didn't make resisting her any easier. "Please."

I groaned. "Don't ask this of me. I can't allow you to willingly put yourself in danger."

She leaned closer to me, pressing her forehead against mine. The impression that she sent me put more of an emphasis on her yearning to help. "Please," she whispered.

"You know that's not fair, Bella." I struggled with the urges to hide her in my room until any possible threat was contained. I couldn't lose her. "There would need to be someone with you, to get you out if things get bad."

Emmett's voice filled the room, reminding me that there were other people in the room. "I'll go with her, Edward. She'll be safe with me."

Rosalie immediately protested. "Em, you can't."

He pulled her close to him and talked quietly to her.

I turned my attention back to Bella. She watched me warily, her eyes filled with resolve and brimmed with tears. My hands automatically reached up to cup her cheeks. "If you do this, I need you to agree to keep your mind open to me. I'll need to know that you're all right."

She bit her lip as a tear slid down her cheek. Without a word, her head nodded against my hands and I breathed in relief.

"Thank you."

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

Not one bit of the plan was remotely reassuring to me, but it was something that I knew we had to do. Alice worked hard over the next few days to find out as much as she could about the brothers plans. She exhausted herself giving us as many details as she could.

Stefan and Vladimir were going to call for a meeting in the village square. One side hosted the market and the other held their home, with guards posted at every entrance. According to Alice they owned several rare pieces of art and jewelry that always traveled with them, including a necklace that Vladimir never took off.

We poured through Carlisle's books in search of some reference to the pieces that Alice mentioned. It was beginning to look hopeless that we would find anything until Esme burst into the kitchen the evening before the high warden's arrival. The symbol on the necklace that Vladimir wore had once been associated with peace and goodness, but over the years believed to be tarnished. Historians believed the medallion to hold a dark magic that bound the wearer.

After much discussion and compromising, we decided that Bella was going to go to the meeting in her wolf form and stay close to Esme and Carlisle the entire time. Alice and Rosalie would also be with me, maintaining a normal presence for the others. We needed to keep a close watch on the brothers and find a way to separate them from all of the guards and protection. That was where Emmett, Jasper, and I came in.

Once we had a solid plan, we decided to try to get some sleep. The girls were placed together in a room, but as I lay awake in my bed, I heard someone tip-toeing across the floor. When the scent of orange blossoms filled the air, I knew immediately who it was.

She moved across the floor as quietly as she could and finally came over to my bed. Her scent was warm and delicate, sending a pleasant warmth throughout my body.

"Edward?" she whispered.

I bit back a chuckle. "Yes."

"Would you mind if I stay with you for a bit? I can't seem to fall asleep," she asked.

"Not at all." I slid to the other side of the bed and held the blanket back for her. Bella shyly climbed in next to me, holding herself stiffly at first. I reached my arm around her and pulled her into my side.

It took a moment, but she eventually began to relax and curled further against my body, her cheek resting on my chest. Absentmindedly I ran my fingers through her hair. She hummed in contentment and tightened her arms around my torso.

We stayed that way for the rest of the night, holding each other close and breathing one another in.

The soft light of the morning dawn coming through the window is what woke me. I groggily opened my eyes and attempted to stretch my muscles. Glancing down though, I saw Bella's small frame pressed tightly to mine and couldn't help smiling.

I told my brothers that there was nothing more between us than friendship, but that was not what I truly wanted. If I was honest with myself, I'd wanted more with her for quite some time. She was beautiful, smart, and selfless; how could I not love her?

Her skin was so soft and smooth. I lifted my hand to her face and ran my fingers down the delicate, pink apple of her cheek. My body hummed with electricity. When she moved further toward my touch and let out a moan, I knew that she was beginning to wake up.

"Bella, sweetheart?" I kept my voice low and steady so as not to worry her.

"Hmm?" she sighed.

My fingers ran down toward her neck, taking on a mind of their own. "What we're going to do today is dangerous. We are powerful, but so are they and it's going to take a lot to bring them down. I promise to do everything I can to make sure that you are safe, and I need you to do the same." I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"In case something happens to me, I want… I need you to know that I… I love you. I think that I always have, but wasn't ready to admit it yet. But I do, Bella." I kissed her forehead again, letting out a deep breath.

She moaned again. "I love you, too, Edward."

Pulling back so that I could see Bella's face, I looked down at her in shock. Her eyes were wide open and she was smiling sleepily. "You what?"

Bella twined her fingers through my hair, resting her hand at the nape of my neck. "I said that I love you too."

I tried to think of something to say, something clever to add, but I was completely overwhelmed. And before I could stop myself, I pressed my mouth to hers and slowly deepened the kiss.

Her fingers tightened in my hair, moving a little higher. She opened her mouth to me when I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, a whimper escaping her.

I sucked and nipped softly on her lip, groaning at her taste and trying desperately to get closer to her. She tasted mouthwatering and felt even better. I rolled on top of her and pressed her petite body into the bed as I broke off the kiss and made my way down her neck.

She gasped slightly and tried to pull me closer still.

A grin spread across my lips as I tasted her skin, yearning for more. My hand moved up her leg, sliding under her dress and brushing against her thigh. I kissed her soft skin and squeezed gently with my fingers, groaning at how amazing she felt.

I hovered above her, panting. Just as I was about to lean forward to kiss her again someone called my named. Neither of us moved, but a few seconds later, they called again.

"Breakfast is ready, Edward. Are you up?" Esme.

We remained frozen for a moment, watching each other cautiously when Bella's melodic laughter filled the air. I lowered my head to her shoulder, chuckling with her and taking a moment to pull myself together.

"I guess this is it," she said.

"We'll get through this. And I'll be with you every step of the way."

Ooo~Ooo~Ooo

My brothers and I waited in the forest that surrounded the outskirts of the village center. The three of us kept hidden until we were sure Stefan and Vladimir had begun their speech.

I kept connected to Bella's mind, hearing and seeing everything that she was.

She remained close to my family's side, her eyes alert. When the brothers stood in front of the sign they'd posted so long ago, her entire form tensed. A whine escaped her as she sat in such close proximity.

_It's okay, sweetheart. _I tried to assure her.

She whined again. _They are strong, Edward. I can feel it._

_I know. Try not to worry. _We had to make sure our plan worked. I couldn't lose her, or my family.

Emmett and Jasper anxiously waited a few feet from where I sat. They paced and talked quietly to each other, their twin vibes working overtime.

For a while, we didn't hear anything. I was beginning to wonder if they were actually going to do anything, when Bella finally alerted me that they had begun speaking. I looked through her eyes and listened through her ears. The fear she felt at their presence coursed in me.

"Jazz, Em, it's time," I called, rising to my feet.

They came over to where I was standing, their battle faces set. I kept the scene taking place in the village present, but pushed it back a little so that I could focus on the task at hand. "I'll take the West. Make sure to take out everyone that you can in your path and meet in the square."

Emmett and Jasper clasped forearms, nodding to each other.

I nodded to Emmett in understanding and turned to Jasper. He clasped my forearm with his. "Be careful, little brother."

With that, we went our separate ways, moving almost soundlessly through the trees.

The ice and snow made it a little more difficult to keep out of sight, but I still knew how to move through it easily.

I kept my ears alert to everything that was happening around me, sniffing the air for any changes. There wasn't anyone at first, but was able to take down the first guard I found easily. He was young and not really paying attention.

My powers helped with the older, more experienced men. I was able to take them down quickly and quietly. Emmett was supposed to check the house after taking out the ones in his direction. He was going to signal us if something went wrong, but once I circled around to the front and found no sign from him, I figured everything was clear.

Our citizens filled the village square, listening intently to Stefan and Vladimir as they spoke. From Bella's perspective she could see dark shadows behind them that hadn't been there before.

_Are you okay? _She leaned against Esme's leg, trying to fight the trembles that threatened to quake through her body.

_I'm fine. Just a little bit longer. _My job was to keep out of sight until Jasper and Emmett met me at the designated spot. So I kept myself in an area that was out of sight from everyone else, but allowed me a view of what was taking place.

There didn't seem to be much of a problem until a commotion could be heard from within the crowd. A painful, gut wrenching cry burst out and everyone turned to see where it had come from. No one could tell who it was and I wasn't sure, either, until Bella yipped.

She jerked forward, but Carlisle held her back. Through her eyes I could see that it was her father, Charlie. He was bound and gagged, blood dripping from his face. He could barely walk and fell to his knees when whoever brought him got to Stefan and Vladimir.

_Daddy! _Bella whimpered and whined, struggling against the hold Carlisle had on her.

"It's okay, Bella. Stay here." Carlisle tried to keep his voice calm.

My heart broke at the pain she was feeling, the anger of being held back.

I knew how she felt and was about to head out there on my own when Emmett and Jasper finally came running up to where I was. They came to a stop in front of me, nearly out of breath.

"What's happening?" Jasper managed to get out.

"They have Charlie. He's their sacrifice."

"Damn," Emmett cursed, his breaths coming out in quick pants.

"Okay, here's what we should do." I quickly thought of a new strategy. But I watched in horror as that all fell by the wayside.

Bella broke out of Carlisle's hold, unable to stand it any longer. She ran toward the steps where they stood and took out the final guards that stood with the brothers. Blood clung to her muzzle as she ripped and tore through muscle, forgetting about her aversion to the smell.

She finally stood before Stefan and Vladimir, growling and snapping her jaw viciously.

Neither of them seemed afraid of her, which was a mistake on their part.

And, without another thought, Bella leaped at Vladimir. She knocked him to the ground and tugged at the necklace hidden beneath his tunic. When he tried to knock her off him, she bit his neck.

I forgot to breathe until I saw her pull back with the necklace in her mouth. She tried to get out of the way, but wasn't fast enough.

Stefan struck along her flank. I couldn't see exactly what hit her, but I could feel her pain.

"No!" I screamed.

Her body fell to the ground and I could no longer stay where I was.

Emmett and Jasper tried to hold me back, but I felt like I could take on the world. Nothing could have stopped me as I raced to my Bella's side, hovering over her protectively. She had shifted back to her human form, tears falling unheeded down her face.

Silence fell over the entire square.

No one moved.

It was terrifying.

I instinctively created a barrier around Bella and myself. No one else could pass through unless I allowed it.

"Do you see? Do you see why we have forbidden the use of enchantments! This is what happens when your fellow countrymen think they are above everyone else," Stefan called out, livid.

"You had her father, Wardens. How would you expect her to react?" a man in the crowd called out. Mr. Weber, the village magistrate, I believed.

Vladimir struggled to his feet, doing his best to cover the wound on his neck. "So any person who feels they have been wronged is justified to cause chaos? It is alright to use an advantage that very few others could reciprocate?"

"Perhaps not, sirs, but didn't you just do the same to the girl?" Carlisle spoke up. He looked brave and in control as he faced our rulers.

They glanced between each other, showing no sign that they were thrown. "I don't know what you mean, Doctor." Stefan looked back out to the crowd.

My father stepped closer to the front, his steps sure and solid against the snow-covered ground. "Your attack on Bella. It was a magical attack, a dark form, if I'm not mistaken."

Stefan's eyes widened, the lividity in his words returning. "Arrest him! He is spreading lies of your high warden's. Arrest him now and we allow you to return to your lives."

I kept my focus on Bella as she coughed up blood.

An interruption pressed into the shield I had around us and I looked up. Just over my shoulder was Rosalie. She was always one that kept to herself, never really even spoke to me. I looked back to Bella. "What do you want?"

Rosalie cleared her throat daintily. "I might be able to help."

"With what? Covering her in jewels? I think I'll take my chances." I squeezed her hand.

"Do you want your little girlfriend to live? Then let me through." Rosalie huffed.

Regretfully, I lowered the shield and waited for Rosalie to do whatever she had to do.

She knelt down beside Bella, allowing her hands to hover just above the wound. A bright light shone around us and just like Bella, I could feel the wound healing itself. She gasped at the strange sensation, staring up at Rose in awe.

When it was finished, Bella flung her arms around my neck tightly. She cried in relief.

"Thank you," I mouthed to Rose.

She nodded and made her way over to where Emmett stood.

"Seize them! Listen to me," Stefan screamed.

"I think it's time that we, as the citizens of Denali, take matters into our own hands." Carlisle turned to our neighbors and friends. "We can make things better. Govern ourselves and take care of our own. We don't need the wardens anymore."

My focus turned back to Bella as the people went after Stefan and Vladimir. Someone released Charlie, allowing him and Bella their reunion. He held her to his chest, tears streaming down his hard features. She whispered something to him after a few minutes and he nodded his head.

The chaos that was happening around us didn't really matter as long as Bella was alright.

I released the connection I had to her mind and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She smiled shyly up at me, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. "Do you still feel the same as you did this morning?"

Pretending to think about it for a second, I hummed in thought.

Bella shoved my chest playfully.

With a quiet laugh, I pressed my lips to hers chastely. "I do. I definitely do."


End file.
